DMC2 Secret Ending OR DMC5 Intro
by AdamthePyromancer
Summary: How I think the ending of DMC2 or the intro to DMC5 should be. Slight Dante/Lady This is why I should not be allowed a computer with Internet. This was wrote at 2 in the morning.


I was sitting in my room one night and then had this idea. It had been floating around for a while but the idea to actually do a fanfiction about it suddenly came to me. Enjoy.

Lucia perked up when she heard the sound of a motorcycle outside. She dropped the two sided coin that Dante had given her and rushed outside. She burst through the doors of Devil May Cry and looked at the person who had rode up on a motorcycle. Instead of the crimson clad demon slayer that she was expecting, a brunette wearing a white blouse and black short shorts was climbing off of a red sports bike. On her back was a mammoth rocket launcher with a large bayonet. The newcomer looked up at Lucia with a confused expression.

"No offense but who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Lucia, an acquaintance of Dante's. And you are?" Lucia replied.

"I'm Lady, Dante's oldest partner and girlfriend," she answered while getting off of her bike. She put the kick stand down and started to walk inside.

"So what brings you here," Lady asked.

"I came to Dante for help because a powerful businessman who wielded demonic power was using powerful artifacts to summon the demon lord Argosax. Dante had entered the demon real to defeat him but the portal closed before he could leave. I feared for him until my grandmother told me that Sparta had returned from a similar trip. I guess I came here to wait for him so I could thank him," Lucia explained.

Lady's face held a small smirk as she walked over to the refrigerator sitting in the corner. She pulled out a pizza box ans set it on the desk before returning and pulling a strawberry sundae out from the freezer compartment. After setting that too on the desk she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

Lucia, who was very confused walked over to the desk and started to ask what Lady was doing before Lady started to talk to the person on the other end.

"Yeah, Trish? Can you come over to the shop? I need your help with something. Thanks. See you soon," Lady hung up the phone and sat down in the chair behind the desk. Lucia gave her a questioning look and lady just shrugged.

"You'll find out soon enough," was all she said.

Before Lucia could ponder what was going on several bolt of electricity started to spark in the middle of the room. With a surge of demonic energy, a portal opened up and a tall blonde woman wearing a black leather bustier and black form fitting pants walked through. The portal closed and she regarded the two devil hunters.

"Who's the new chick?" she asked.

"Trish this is Lucia. She was Dante's last client. Lucia, this is Trish, another old partner of Dante's," Lady introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you kid. Now, why did you need me?"

"Can you draw a pentagram in the middle of the floor? Like the ones used in demonic summonings?" Lady asked.

"Yeah, but why are we summoning demons in the middle of the shop. There are easier and much more fun ways to trash the place," Trish answered before pulling some chalk out of nowhere and kneeling down to complete her task. Lady motioned for Lucia to go ahead and she explained to Trish what she told Lady. After she was done Trish stood up and dusted herself of. Lady carried the pizza and strawberry sundae over and sat them in the middle.

"So Dante's stuck in hell, correct?" Trish asked for confirmation.

"Yes," Lucia affirmed.

"And why are we doing all this?" she asked Lady. Lucia turned to Lady as well because she also wanted to know what she was doing.

"We're going to summon a devil hunter, that's why," she dismissively answered. Trish caught on and turned to the pentagram and began chanting. As she chanted she poured demonic energy into the runes. Lady took hold of Lucia's arm and pulled her away from the middle of the room. She walked over to the fridge and took out a beer before turning and giving Lucia a questioning look while holding up her beer. Lucia looked blankly at her before shrugging and nodding. Both woman began sipping their beers when flashes of red energy formed in the middle of the room. The bursts of energy coalescing in the center before a bright flash forced the two not currently engaged in demonic rituals to shield their eyes. When they look up, a white haired man wearing a long red leather trench coat over a black leather vest and crimson pants. He wore black gloves and in his hands he held twin pistols, one white and the other black. His clothes were soaked with demon blood and on his back was a bastard sword covered in the same substance. He looked around the room before sighing.

"Of course you would be the ones to ruin my fun," he said while holstering his pistols.

"It wasn't my idea. I was enjoying a walk when Lady called me. I'm pretty sure my work here is done so I'm out," Trish said while making her way to the door. She left after a small chorus of goodbyes were said.

"Alright. So why did you summon me, oh beautiful master?" Dante asked as he knelt in front of Lady with a grin. She laughed before motioning to Lucia.

"I drove up and she barges out of the place with a hopeful look. After she explained what happened, I called Trish and we sacrificed an old pizza and a strawberry sundae to summon you. For some reason I knew it would work," Lady explained before wrinkling her nose. "You stink. Go take a shower."

Dante's grin widened as he stood up.

"If my Lady insists," he said before walking through the door to the back. Lady laughed while turning to Lucia.

"He's probably going to be a while so unless you feel like waiting you should head home," Lady told the younger. "Feel free to stop by at any time."

Lucia hesitated before deciding to take Lady's advice. She said her goodbye and left. Lady sat for a moment before standing up and walking to the bathroom.

' _I wonder how much he'd like if I joined him'_ She thought to herself with a huge smirk.

 **I have absolutely no regrets. I typed this whole thing up in one sitting. If this is how DMC5 (if it ever happens) starts then I totally called it and I want credit.**


End file.
